


Memories of one year

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first fic ever, it also available on my deviantart and on my ff account.<br/>The story contain "spoiler" of the manga 699, it's more like an alternative ending.</p><p>What would happen if certain pair of ninja finally discovered their true feelings for each other?<br/>What would they do before someone has to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following Fanfiction is classified R+18 it contains Nudity and Sexual Themes. It's not suitable for people under 18. Thanks for understanding. ^^ ^^
> 
> #Yaoi #NaruSasu #SasuNaru

It already be one year since Sasuke went for travelling after the war, Naruto is waiting on a roof close to the principal door of Konoha. Finally Sasuke is on his sight so he jumps down and appears in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke: hn… it's just you  
Naruto: first we need to go t-  
Sasuke: I know, I know… Kakashi is waiting, right?

Naruto nods and begins walking, followed by Sasuke to Kakashi's office, after Sasuke reports his return to Konoha they went to Naruto's house, Sasuke was finish packing with Naruto's help when they end watching one to the other and both smile a bit, and they blush falling in their memories of one year before.

One year before:

In the middle of the battlefield, the war had just end, everyone has just woke up from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, all the allies are regrouping with their kages and separate from the others villages. When all the Konoha shinobis regroup in from of Tsunade, she says that after listing (just ended one moment ago) Kakashi and the rest of the team 7 she just decide that the time just arrived and the new hokage will be: "Hatake Kakashi" given one blonde a bit disappointed with that but happy.

Kurama just gets seals into Naruto and became one again which helps Naruto heals a bit more his wounds. Sakura was happy about Sasuke return to the village and happy that Naruto never gives up and make his promise, she was the most happier in that moment form the team 7, Naruto was happy too because his best friend finally wakes up from the darkness and returning to the village didn't care about his missing arm he knows that will help to keep alive his bond with Sasuke but also he didn't notice he feel something else for he. Sasuke for the other hand he was just tired about all and also he was watching Naruto smiling and he without notice smile, he was very happy and feeling something else that he doesn't know what was that but didn't care in that moment.

The Konoha shinobis arrived finally to Konoha where the villagers were waiting close to the door to see if today was the end of the war or not yet. Close to the principal door it wasn't too many people waiting because they were all confused after getting out of the branches for the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Tsunade was the first one to gets into Konoha behind her was the team 7 escorting the new hokage (hasn't been announced yet to the villagers).

Tsunade: well, we need to go to the hokage tower so, Kakashi will be announced officially and Sasuke also as ally again  
Sasuke: hn

Tsunade and the rest notice that the few people waiting there were watching with hate (as they used to do with Naruto) to Sasuke. Naruto touched his shoulder like saying everything will be alright. Sasuke smile a bit. Then in the hokage tower outside in the high part, Kakashi is officially the new hokage and Sasuke again an ally of konoha. After that the team 7, Tsunade and the new hokage went inside of the hokage's office.

Kakashi: well, Sasuke now that you are officially an ally of Konoha again, so… now I will explain you what you need to do, you knows as a probe that you are an ally...  
Sasuke sighs and says: yeah I know  
Kakashi: not worries (look at Naruto) it won't be difficult is just a little bit that he can help and just came to my mind when we arrived and I saw the village  
Sasuke: hn  
Kakashi: well, it's easy, did you notice too, right?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Kakashi: good, as you notice konoha is full of the rest of the branches as result of everybody got off from the Infinite Tsukuyomi  
Sasuke: so?  
Kakashi: (sighs) you will be the responsible of cleaning it up  
Sasuke: ok, fine I will do it  
Kakashi: good, now you need to choose with whom you will live

The team seven gets a little confuse and then…

Sasuke: what do you mean with that, Kakashi-sens-… I mean Kakashi-sama?  
Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade were surprised with Sasuke's attitude but they were happy.  
Naruto: yeah, what do you mean with that? Ah? Kakashi-sensei  
Sakura: now, is Kakashi-sama, or you didn't gets nothing for the smart of Sasuke, bakka Naruto (hits Naruto in his head)  
Naruto: Sakura-chan…. (Lowers his head and rubbed his head)

Tsunade and Kakashi were just watching the different reaction from the team 7.

Kakashi: well, I am pretty sure that Tsunade-sama knows what I am talking about  
Tsunade nods  
Sasuke: so?  
Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura just think about, when Sasuke left konoha, he used to have a house, right?  
Naruto and Sakura nods but Sasuke puts a confused face  
Sasuke: (thinking) what he means when I used to have one, what happen?  
Kakashi: I notice that Sasuke is wondering what happen and I guess if you two just think about what happen a few months ago and why we rebuild the village…  
Sakura/Naruto: the attack by Pain/Nagato  
Sasuke: ?! I maybe heard something from "Tobi' (his makes "" with his fingers - just the half of the signal but understanding) but you know when Obito was acting as "Tobi" he didn't act like it was serious about nothing  
Everyone just nods  
Sasuke: well, what is your point in all of that explanation?  
Sasuke: (thinking) he used to be more directly when he was just a sensei  
Kakashi: well, that attack destroyed the whole village  
Sasuke: ! Right you just says the village was rebuilt, so again how this is relate to me and the need to choose where I will live?  
Kakashi: easy, easy… because as I said you used to have a home… then you weren't here so the new houses just going to the villagers and the shinobis who were here in that time, that the reason (smile)

The 3 shinobis have a wild open eyes but who had wilder open trying to not use his sharigan or rinnegan was Sasuke.

Sakura: (very enthusiastic) SASUKE-KUN! (Screaming) come with me (puts a puppy eyes while she was hugging the left part of his left arm)  
Sasuke: Sakura, you will end with the rest of my arm…  
Sakura: oh, sorry, Sasuke-kun, but really come to my house there is an extra room and…  
Sasuke: Sakura…. (Sighs) I am sorry but I can't accept, in the entrance you recognized your parents, right?  
Sakura nods and is a bit confused  
Sasuke: I saw their look at me with an incredible hate…  
Sakura lowers her head  
Sasuke: sorry  
Sakura: it's all right, I am understand I must be sorry  
Sasuke nods and look around then sighs  
Sasuke: I believe I don't have any other option, I will stay with Naruto…  
Kakashi: so. That's solved the problem. Now, both of you (point to Naruto and Sasuke) will go to the vault first  
Sasuke and Naruto put a confuse face  
Tsunade: I agreed, if you just have the same idea… after what happen in the war is not more necessary wait until they turns 18  
Kakashi: yes, that's right  
Sakura: what happen? (Confused as well)  
Kakashi: both of them will ask about some things they have save there  
Naruto: but I never save something there  
Sasuke: I agreed with the dobe  
Naruto: hey! Teme….  
Kakashi: well, this things we put in save after the rebuilding of the village. Let me explain it (notice that they still very confused)  
They nodded  
Kakashi: well, after the village was destroyed in the area where it was your house (point to Sasuke) we find some things now that you are back you can take it back, and for you (point to Naruto) there are some things there were that it from your parents.

Naruto smile and then Sasuke also smiles after that both go out from the office and went to the vault. In the vault they asked as Kakashi said and they received a box each. In Sasuke box there were some pictures of his family and Itachi with a few kunais and other stuff that he just recognize, in Naruto's box there were Minato's coat and some pictures of his parents when they were child and also that a baby toy that have the as label: "In Minato-sama's house - Naruto toy". Naruto read the label and felt a tear goes down he cleaned it up and then the two boys arrived to Naruto's house.

Naruto: well, welcome to your temporarily new house  
Sasuke: hn

They went inside, close the door and standing for a moment they look inside the boxes

Naruto: you know I was thinking I will never see this (putting down on a table his box and showing Minato's coat)  
Sasuke: he, you know what, (walking close to Naruto and letting down his box too) I didn't remember I still having this (showing an old kunai), it was from my brother, you we used to training together… well, he trained… I just observed and I collected this one… I was thinking maybe if I used his kunai….  
Naruto laugh low  
Sasuke: … dobe you are annoying…  
Naruto: teme! Don't call me dobe  
Sasuke: dode (smiling a bit)  
Naruto: ok, sorry I couldn't help myself because… you know…. I never thought I would hear you talk in that way  
Sasuke: yeah, whatever… (Look around) who would believe this house is in order, just dirty but in order  
Naruto: well... Yes, it is in order –ttebayo  
Sasuke: he, usuratonkachi, you never change well… (Sighs) I will not stay in a full dust place, so… where did you save your broom, if you have one?  
Naruto: here (throw the broom to Sasuke's left)  
(The broom fall down next to Sasuke)  
Sasuke: Naruto… you are a complete usuratonkachi (move his left shudder)  
Naruto: hehe, I am sorry, sorry teme I almost forgot (picks the broom up and gives to Sasuke)  
Sasuke: well, I will clean this area first and then I will clean the room…  
Naruto: yosh! I will put this things in a safe place (smiles, grabbed the box again and begin to put some things in a tall shelf)  
Sasuke: (thinks while he is sweeping) Naruto… when was the last time when we sleep together… just for the missions we did together outside… (He is deep thought)  
(Naruto falls down on Sasuke and Sasuke stop thinking)

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi! Get up of me, Now!  
Naruto: I… I can't…  
Sasuke: You are really usuratonkachi… (He just remembering in the valley of end was Sakura who help them to get up)  
Naruto: neh, teme why you always call me that? (Just finally managed to roll over on his right pushing by his left)  
Sasuke: because you always act like one… dobe… well… a least, you managed to roll on away from me  
Naruto: … (At the left of Sasuke)  
Sasuke: give me your hand… (Look to his right)  
Naruto: ah? (Confused)  
Sasuke: well, if we hold hands, like our hands are very separated in opposite direction so we can help one to other to get up at the same time…  
Naruto: oh yes, yes…

Naruto and Sasuke hold hands and begin to standing up until Naruto tries to stand up before Sasuke, makes Sasuke falls down again but in this case is Sasuke who is on the top and in this case their faces are very close and both see directly to their eyes and they blush in the same time after a few seconds the managed to speared and return to the same position a moment ago.

Naruto: I..I am.. So… sorry… I AM SORRY… (Blush)  
Sasuke: yeah… is ok, it is not necessary for you to scream… (Blush)  
Naruto: you know… you are my best friend and… and I never see your eyes so.. close… and.. and  
Sasuke: I… I know… I don't know why I blushed but I ok now (blushing but looking in opposite direction of Naruto)  
Naruto: liar… hehe I see you… (Blushing more)  
Sasuke: shut up… dobe… is not like I just notice my feelings for you or something like that… (His face turns redder but keep seeing to the opposite site)  
Naruto: yeah… well… I know you are lying so, I will say it… I… I LOVE YOU! (Scream all in one and turns his redder face)  
(There were a minute of silence and then both turns to see at each other, with a very red faces and smiles)  
Naruto: I don't… know how to explain it… but…  
Sasuke: don't say it again… is difficult for me to say but I… I love you… dobe… (He said very low, trying to avoid Naruto's sight)  
Naruto: hehe… I understand… (Smile) for you is really difficult, right?  
Sasuke: yeah…. (Smile a bit)  
Naruto: you know… I always believed that I like girls but long time ago… before you left knoha…  
(Sasuke surprise)  
Naruto: yeah… I know… I wasn't sure but know that… well I made you fall on me… I notice very clear… I love you… and that was another motive to thank you for return to the village… to me… (Smiling)  
Sasuke: you need to thank yourself, because if was you how make me feel love again…and yes, I love you too… and like you I wasn't sure about it but thank to your silly attitude… being you… (Sighs) I really love you

Again they hold hands and finally they stand up, they stay in silence for a moment, showing ashamed faces for a bit

Naruto: (gets close to Sasuke) I… need to prove… something (gets more close his face to Sasuke's face and kiss him)  
Sasuke: ! (He was surprised in the beginning but then yield and allow the kiss for longer)

After they kiss, both smile and then see the floor and notice that they have a disaster

Naruto: hehe, everything is in the floor, oops (smile)  
Sasuke: yeah you were trying to put all for your box over there and with just one hand you just couldn't…  
Naruto: let's put all in order, ok?  
Sasuke: yes, that will better… (Smile)

Between the two, they put everything in order for the two boxes ending with the pictures that they decide to put in the same shelf in the bedroom. When they finished with the pictures they end seeing at each other directly to their eyes…

Sasuke: (gets close to Naruto) thank for allow me to stay (put his face close to Naruto's face and then kisses him)  
(Naruto surprise in this time but also yield and allow the kiss for longer and then the door knocks, they stop the kiss and Naruto watch the time)  
Naruto: must be someone, probably was sent by the hokage to look after me, just to remind about the funerals…  
Sasuke: yeah, I know… just go… I will finish cleaning the dust and wait for you (Smile)  
Naruto: I am going (Scream to the door, garb some black cloths go to the bathroom, and then after a few minutes go to the door)  
Naruto: take care… (Smile to Sasuke)  
Sasuke smile back and keep sweeping

After a few hours Naruto returns to his house, and notice that Sasuke already finish cleaning but his surprise he is not there, so Naruto worries about it, and starts looking in his whole house, until he finds a note on his table that he had passed unnoticed, in the note he read:

"Naruto, I understand what will happen when I return, it makes me weird to admit it but our love is mutual and I know you also want to try. So, I went to buy some things I do remember you that don't have many things and we will need it, don't worry for me, dobe

Your Teme"

After Naruto read it, he sighs and relaxed a little but…  
Naruto: ! (Surprise, reread the note and then think) try? (Blush)

After a moment, Sasuke knocks the door. Naruto opens and allow him to pass then help him with the things that Sasuke were caring. Naruto notices that the things were clothing and others things that he wasn't sure about it, they went to the bedroom. In the bedroom Naruto and Sasuke puts the new cloths of Sasuke in the closed and then they smile at each other and end kissing again.

They keep with the kisses, just stopping when the air is missing and while they were fighting to see who the dominate one, they fall into the bed next to each other on their missing arms and looking each other. They laugh and continue kissing. Among blushes and kisses they begin undressing and probe what they want wanted to try.

To do it, Naruto manages to get over Sasuke advantage that they are kissing, and Sasuke had begun to moan softly, Naruto begins to kiss his neck making Sasuke moan over and over, with that sanctification slides his fingers into Sasuke's mouth and while his was thinking this is harder than I thought, because with one hand he cannot masturbate him while prepares him therefore lowers his head at Sasuke's member and with his tongue starts licking making Sasuke bent with excitation, so Naruto with his fingers lubricated with Sasuke's saliva puts his hand to the back of Sasuke, but before accommodates Sasuke's leg on his shoulder and gives him space to start preparing him to penetrate and amidst his manifolds of moans Sasuke asks Naruto to do it once, so with that Naruto gladly satisfies Sasuke and penetrates Sasuke causing Sasuke arched his back in pleasurable pain, now that Naruto is inside of Sasuke, Naruto accommodates to be as his equal and masturbates him while he kisses him with passion on his lips.

After a while the two reached their limits, simultaneously cuming, Sasuke does in his over and Naruto's hand while Naruto does inside of Sasuke. Just when they finish of cum on each other, Naruto coming from inside Sasuke, Sasuke laughs a bit with sanctification, he takes advantage to turn Naruto around and placed on top of him, Naruto asks among moans what happens, for that Sasuke replied among moans as he begins to kiss Naruto's neck that is his turn, Naruto's moans became more excited but he was soon silenced my sasuke's fingers, Naruto starts licking his fingers with pleasure while Sasuke mimics the actions of Naruto and licking Naruto's member and excites him, after Naruto licked Sasuke's fingers, Sasuke accommodates Naruto's leg over his shoulder to give Sasuke space and begins to prepare Naruto while he is kissing Naruto's neck, once he feels that the entry of Naruto is ready, Sasuke just wait for Naruto among moans ask him to do it once and that was how and when Sasuke penetrates feeling sanctification begins to masturbate him while like Naruto, Sasuke kisses him on the lips again until they both cum simultaneously, only it's time is Naruto cuming on Sasuke's hand and sasuke inside of Naruto.

Sasuke pulls out after finishing, and this time the two being sweaty and exhausted by the pleasure each other just had, lying sideways just that it is time they are on their complete arms leaving Naruto on Sasuke's left side and Sasuke on Naruto's right thus the two end up hugging with their legs and kissing but with more calm. They separated and noticed as their missing arms complemented each other, they smile at each other, and after that, just the two fell asleep in each other's arms with love such a way that their heads are next to each other...

In the next morning, Naruto and Sasuke wake up simultaneously, they blush and notice that they are naked. They decided to take a shower together, after the shower they when to the kitchen and makes a breakfast…

Naruto: well, it is long time that we have breakfast together, right? (Smile)  
Sasuke: yeah… but dobe now is different…  
Naruto: (Smiling) yes, it is-ttebayo… hey, I was thinking… we weren't together for 2 years…  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: well, I was wondering… how was it?  
Sasuke: what do you mean, dobe?  
Naruto: don't call that, teme… well, I mean… I was training with ero-sennin and well… you was with Orochimaru…  
Sasuke: ero-sennin? Was not supposedly with Jiraiya?  
Naruto: yeah, but he was very perverted especially when it comes to go to the thermal baths…  
Sasuke: Wait… What? Perverted? With you? (Worried)  
Naruto: (moving from the left to right his hand as deny) noooooo… he was with the girls, he always wanted to watch the girls… and well… I wasn't interested in… maybe I didn't notice in that moment because I just want to train but… maybe I was just not interested in that and….  
Sasuke: ok, calm down Naruto… I understand your point…  
Naruto: thanks…  
Sasuke: well, a least you was travelling around, right?  
Naruto: yes, why? You didn't? I believe Orochimaru make you moves to different places just to avoid the authorities and…  
Sasuke: well, that's true but that's doesn't mean that I can go there or there when I like it… I knew it when I arrived at his hideout, He was waiting for me and say it very clear… In the begging I wasn't sure but I also know that it was too late to change my mind so yes, we change place but I didn't know something about the places…  
Naruto: that's sad… there is a lot of places that you need to see, and now because all the villages are in peace is easier to travel around, you know  
Sasuke: hn… I guess so… but you know I still need to receive the approval for the rest of the villagers and trust me, it will not easy just cleaning the village that I already did when I went shopping, it wasn't too much because some people already clean close their houses and…  
Naruto: yeah, that right… I saw it already, thanks teme… (Smile) let me thanks in name of the village (Kiss Sasuke)  
Sasuke: well, you're welcome (Kiss Naruto back)  
Naruto: well, (stand up and collect his plate for breakfast) what now?  
Sasuke: I not sure, I believe this is for our sake… (Stand up and help Naruto with the plates)  
Naruto: when?  
Sasuke: what do you mean?  
Naruto: I am not that dobe, you know what I mean  
Sasuke: well, I guess when Kakashi-sama… gives me a house…  
Naruto: oh it right this is only temporally… (Gets sad)  
Sasuke: don't be sad… you know we can do it again in my new house too (Smile)  
Naruto: (Smile in back) but, for the next time we need the artificial arms that Tsunade baa-chan says before we return to Konoha  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: so, will you lefts just after gets a new house?  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: for how long?  
Sasuke: I guess, just one year and also that is the maximum permission I will get  
Naruto: yeah, I guess so… in the meanwhile?  
Sasuke: I will stay here, dobe (Smile and kiss him)  
Naruto: I love you, teme (Smiling)  
Sasuke: I love you too, dobe (They kiss again)

After a week, Kakashi let they know that Sasuke has a new house and approved the travel of Sasuke just for one year long and not more. Sasuke goes.

End of their memories and return to the present:

Naruto: well, I guess this is the last box…  
Sasuke: yes, I guess so…  
Naruto: do you remember, right?  
Sasuke: hn… yes, I am and I still love you (Smiling)  
Naruto: I know… teme and I love you too (Smiling)

They got out from Naruto's house and goes to the Sasuke's new house  
Naruto: neh, Sasuke… Can I stay here tonight?  
Sasuke: I see you don't like to waste time, but when I left Konoha again my artificial arm wasn't ready yet…  
Naruto: So, let's go to the hospital and then have some fun… (Kiss Sasuke)  
Sasuke: dobe, you really don't like to waste time, so. Let's go (Kiss Naruto back)

They went to the hospital and then to Sasuke's house and begin everything over again.

To be continued? :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually never had a summary for this story, and it was just a one-shot.  
> I won't change it in the way of how is write it, I'm just reposting my own fics here, that's it.


	2. The Present

The last time, Naruto and Sasuke got out from the hospital after that Sasuke obtained his artificial arm, and they went to Sasuke's new house to begin start over again, but it was that easy?

They are in the new house of Sasuke, unpacking Sasuke's things that are in boxes that they brought from Naruto's house… The things were still in boxes because Naruto doesn't want to waste time…

Naruto: I believe that first we had to unpack before go to the hospital for your artificial arm…  
Sasuke: hn (Moving his new arm)  
Naruto: To me takes me around 24 hours get used to it…  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: it had passed one year and a week since that…  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: unfortunately during that week that you stayed in my home, Kakashi… sama (snorted) made sure that you were busy…  
Sasuke: hn (He keep trying handle his arm adequately)  
Naruto: well, apparently to the villagers that wasn't enough with the grand work that you did…  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: You needed to help to a group of genius with their missions D and C…  
Sasuke: hn...  
Naruto: of course I managed to convince easily the group of Konohamaru…  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: Yes, I know, you felt very obligated to do it, but that was going to do, it was more thing of the others villagers than whom real know you… (Smile)  
Sasuke returns the smile…  
Naruto: a least, you won the necessary trust...  
Sasuke: hn...  
Naruto: unfortunately we don't have officially a high rank of a genin…  
Sasuke: hn… (Serious)  
Naruto: it was for that reason, that they only allow you accompany them in missions of rank D and C…  
Sasuke: usuratonkachi, that you already said it…  
Naruto: I know… I only want to know if you were listening or no… (He laughs soft)  
Sasuke: dobe...  
Naruto: teme...  
Sasuke: ... yes, everything that happened just before I left, apart we had to train basic things under the surveillance of that anbu and Sakura…  
Naruto: yeah, Sakura was annoying sometimes…. Well, not too much (He laughs) but Sai, he really was annoying, right?  
Sasuke: … I believe that he was the only one that despite of supposedly doesn't understand about feelings, he was who was more right that what really happen…  
Naruto: hehe… (A bit blushing, he put one hand over his nape with nervousness) yes, that is how looks like….  
Sasuke: dobe, there is no one here….  
Naruto: ! It's true… (Blushing)  
Sasuke: I already told you that you can stay… (Blushing a bit)  
Naruto: but you didn't get used to your arm yet (Notices that Sasuke is opening and closing his fist)  
Sasuke: that didn't stop us the last time, besides I will only have this day, because I just return and Kakashi-sama won't let me in peace…

Knocks the door

Sakura: (behind the door) Sasuke-kun! Someone told me that you went to the hospital…  
Sasuke: (Opining the door) yes, what do you want?  
Sakura: I only want to know how you are, I know you just retur-... (Notices Naruto)  
Sakura: oh, Naruto I didn't know that you were here….  
Naruto: well, remind you that the teme was in my house and I…  
Sakura: oh, it's true… (Notices that Sasuke was observing his arm)  
Sakura: (catches the left arm of Sasuke) allow me to check it…  
Sasuke: (Thinking) if she still here, Naruto will finish and he won't have any excuses in front of this one to stay….  
Sakura: (Thinking) if I wasn't operating, I myself would have put his arm (Cries inside)  
Naruto: hey, teme this are the things that were in the vault, where do I left them?  
Sasuke: just leave them there, usuratonkachi, or you will ruin it…  
Naruto: don't call me that teme… I know that this things are important to you…  
Sasuke: shut up, dobe…  
Sakura: (Sighs and left the arm) and now there you go again… it won't surprise me that Kakashi-sama had decided keeping you busy all the time…  
Sasuke: What do you mean?  
Naruto: ?! (Confuse)  
Sakura: I believe that Kakashi-sama worried about you two fighting, coexisting in one house… I believe that is the hidden reason of why he sent you around here, close to the village, in pathetic missions D and C….  
Naruto: do you mean fights like this one…  
Sakura: yes, something like that….  
Naruto: but the teme and I don't keep fighting about silly things…  
Sakura: yes, "sure" as you say, Naruto…  
Sasuke: well… if that it is all that you want to comment… thank you for treating my arm… but I believe I have enough help with the dobe to finish to unpack…  
Sakura: oh, of course… I going… good luck guys… (She goes while laughing a bit)  
Naruto: what was that….  
Sasuke: no idea… where did you leave the things that you mention a while ago?  
Naruto: relaxed teme, I put it on the table… (Smile)  
Sasuke: I see… (Smile)  
Naruto: neh, Sasuke…. I can notice that… I know is difficult for you… well very difficult…  
Sasuke: usuratonkachi, stop playing around…  
Naruto: … well, that although… I wanted stay… I know that you won't admit so easy that it's bugging the arm… for that…  
Sasuke: (Sighs) left it like that… stay here with more reason…. (Make a pervert smile)  
Naruto: !  
Sasuke: don't bad thinking it… dobe…  
Naruto: ? (Completely confuse)  
Sasuke: (Sighs deeply but slowly) you can stay here to watch over how I going with the arm… (Begin to murmur it) I still love you and… (He says more soft) I appreciate what you do for me…  
Naruto: What? I almost couldn't heard the last…  
Sasuke: (Sighs again as repenting of what he will say) that… I appreciate what you do for me… dobe…  
Naruto: TEME! I knew it… (Smile) and I love you too… (Blushing)  
Sasuke blushes

Naruto keep unpacking until that he finds a clock, and notices that is lunch time…

Naruto: neh, Sasuke… what we will have as a lunch?  
Sasuke: What do you mean with that?  
Naruto: (Showing the clock that he just find) well, it not obvious it's time…  
Sasuke: well, we need to go out to eat, I yet have nothing of food… (Sighs) or we can buy instant ramen…  
Naruto: Ramen-ttebayo!  
Sasuke: calm down, dobe… and let's go at once… but before we need to put the necessaries things to lunch….  
Naruto: oh, it's true… (He laughs)

Between the two, they put in order the necessaries things to have lunch and then they went to buy the instant ramen to return to Sasuke's house…

Sasuke: it wasn't necessary that you bought all that ramen… dobe  
Naruto: teme, that don't call me that… but I couldn't decide the flavour…  
Sasuke: doesn't matter, we will lunch this just one time…  
Naruto: that you says for yourself… (He makes a pout)  
Sasuke: (Sighs) well, whatever… have lunch… (Smile)  
Naruto: (Blush a bit) yes, (He nods)

The two went to the kitchen, put to boil necessary water, when Naruto notices Sasuke, moving his left wrist, while with the right hand hi rubs it

Naruto: Sasuke… (Worried)  
Sasuke: don't worries, dobe, like you said it will take me a least 24 hours…  
Naruto: let me take care of the ramen, just go and sit down that will help your arm… (bit worry)  
Sasuke: alright… (Smile)  
Sasuke goes to the dining room and takes a sit, while Naruto puts the water in the bowls of ramen…  
Naruto: (Thinking) Sasuke… why is so difficult to you admit some things…? Happily I know that you really love me… (Smile to his self)

Naruto observed that the ramen were ready and decided to look after a tray to brings it to Sasuke, ones he finds one, he puts the bowls there and go to Sasuke

Naruto: Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Naruto… thank you… (Smile)  
Naruto: it's nothing… (Smile)  
The two sit down in front on each other and begin to have lunch  
Naruto: Sasuke…  
Sasuke: hn?  
Naruto: you are dripping everything, if you yet can't… well I… could…  
Sasuke: what?  
Naruto: well... help you… (Blushing)  
Sasuke: (Notices that he didn't eat and that he dripped almost everything) alright… (Smile)  
Naruto: then… (He gets up and sits down next to Sasuke and joint more the chairs) doesn't bother you, right?  
Sasuke: dobe… (He gets closer) of course not… you are mine, right?  
Naruto: (Blushing) yes… then… I will begin (Smile)  
Sasuke: I love to see you smiling… (Blushes)  
Naruto: I know… (He puts his hand with food to his mouth) says ah… (Laughs)  
Sasuke: dobe (Smile and then open his mouth)

Naruto helps have lunch to Sasuke, in turns, while he also eats

Naruto: how was it? It is better like this, right?  
Sasuke: (Nods) hn

After a while, the two of them end of lunching and decided picks the dishes up…

Naruto: Sasuke… are you alright?  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: you almost drop the bowl, if something brother you, you must tell me… supposedly I staying to see how you are going with your arm…  
Sasuke: I know… sorry… (Puts again the bowl on the table) you are right, still bothering me…  
Naruto: then, don't effort it too much… it just a few hours that you have it… you will see that to tomorrow in this time you will better… (Smile to him)  
Sasuke: I know… (He gets close to Naruto and kiss him) I trust you… I know that it will be like that  
Naruto: then don't worried for the bowls, I will take care… (He kiss him)  
Sasuke: I know… (He smile him)

Naruto smiles back and then make sure of wash everything that they messed…

Sasuke: well, as we just end with the lunch… we must end to unpack everything in one dobe…  
Naruto: teme…  
Sasuke: dobe… I'm talking seriously… the bedroom is not ready yet, the living room is full of boxes…  
Naruto: well, well…  
Sasuke: also in the speed that you are doing the things is possible that when you finish it… it will be dinner time… and I will prefer eat a tomato salad that I didn't buy yet, rather than eat ramen again…  
Naruto: hey, what is wrong with the ramen? Also… why tomatoes…?  
Sasuke: (Sighs) usuratonkachi, for be my couple, you are really clueless…  
Naruto: ! co… co… couple…  
Sasuke: yes, couple… in that way is how boyfriends calls to each other, right?  
Naruto: ah, of course… (He laughs nervous)  
Sasuke: dobe… (He laughs to his self) well… just to let you know… the tomatoes…  
Naruto: yes…  
Sasuke: easy… dobe… I like tomatoes almost as you like ramen…  
Naruto: ah! Then, when I finish it I will get you some… (Smile)  
Sasuke: if you do it… I will eternally grateful… (Gets close and kiss him)  
Naruto: it will nothing… (A bit blushing, Kiss him back)

Naruto with a little help of Sasuke, who is only using his right, end to unpacking everything…

Naruto: Yosh! Now, I will go for that tomatoes as I promise you  
Sasuke: …! Wait dobe… I will go with you… in this way nobody will think that you are acting weird… (Blushing)  
Naruto: ?  
Sasuke: I don't need to remain you that no one knows about us… or I need? We agreed that in that time…  
Naruto: is true… I will need to say that I just giving you a hand with your shopping until you get to used your arm… (Blushing)

The two of them went to buy and when they have everything, they were close to return, when…

Sakura: (In the distance) Sasuke-kun, Naruto!  
They turn around to Sakura, then they underhand look to each other and end affirming askance  
Sasuke: Sakura, what do you want?  
Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto… I see you just make some shopping… (She look them askance)  
Naruto: ?  
Sasuke: that's right, not need to highlight the obvious… Can you tell me, why did you call us?  
Sakura: nothing specific... it just…  
Naruto: what happen, Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: no, it's nothing… well its surprise me that see you together like nothing and without fights…  
Sasuke: Naruto already explain you in the afternoon that we don't fights so often… if you excuse us the dobe and I need to return home…  
Naruto: teme, that don't call me that…  
Sakura: yes "sure"… now that I see it, I believe that you two still the same… hey, if Naruto still in your house Sasuke-kun… it that means that you didn't finish unpacking…  
Sasuke: no, it not like that… he already finished, it just… (Sighs) he doesn't let me options than accepts his dobe help… (He feel pain in the left arm and grab it)  
Naruto: Sasuke… (Tries to don't sound too worried)  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun… you should go to the hospital if the arm is bothering you…  
Sasuke: it will not necessary… (Looks askance to Naruto) the dobe said that he only need 24 hours…  
Sakura: that's true… but Tsunade-sama believes that is because he is a jinchuriki… and you knows he heals faster… (Worried)  
Sasuke: mmmm… (Looks to Naruto)  
Naruto: Kurama, doesn't intervened… he says that he helps me to heal… but not to gets use to an artificial arm…  
Sasuke: see... (Again the arm bother him)  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun, go to the hospital, I will do some analysis and then you will able to go home, it will be something routine…  
Naruto: Sasuke… maybe Sakura is right, go to the hospital… (He stops for a few seconds) wait… I have all that you bought because the arm was bothering you as for you can carried it…  
Sasuke: (Sighs, look after his keys in his pocket, throws it to him) here, let everything as it be… and you better don't broken nothing, dobe… (Serious)  
Naruto: teme… (Serious)  
Sakura: well, if everything is solved… Sasuke-kun, let's go before the arm bother you again… Naruto, see you… (She is waving goodbye in the distance)  
Sasuke: (Just before goes) I see you later in my home, just after I succeeded mislead Sakura, don't lose the keys (Smile a bit and goes behind Sakura)  
Naruto: don't worries… (He says to his self, smile and goes)

Naruto arrives with the staff to Sasuke's home, while Sakura does the exams to the left arm of Sasuke in the hospital… Naruto ends to puts the things that they bought in the correct place while in the hospital Sakura had finished to analyze the radiographs among others… Naruto makes sure that he put everything in order as Sasuke explained in the morning, while in the hospital Sasuke makes sure that everything is alright with his arm and Sakura confirms it and he can goes to rest… Naruto decides sit down to wait for Sasuke, while Sakura says to him that she will accompany him to his house that in the beginning he refuses but she insist… Naruto worried a bit about Sasuke, but he knows that Sakura won't allow that nothing happen to him, also he calms down when he remembers the last Sasuke said; while Sasuke and Sakura are walking to Sasuke's house… Naruto decides that he will wait at the door in that way he will surprise him with a kiss when he arrives, because he knows that Sasuke won't allow to Sakura follows him, because he said that he will mislead her; while Sakura and Sasuke are arriving to his house…

Finally Sasuke and Sakura arrive, Sasuke knocks the door and…

Sasuke: (on the other side of the door, while hi is knocking) w-… [-We are here-]  
Naruto: (Opens the door, thrown his self to Sasuke's arms, kiss him and then says) welcome back, teme… (Smiling)  
Sasuke: …dobe… (He smiles back and Kiss him)  
Sakura was stunned for a few moment, while Sasuke and Naruto keep kissing at the same time they went inside, when they stop kissing to close the door and Naruto notices the presence of Sakura, Sasuke remembers it…  
Sakura: (After awakes herself) Sasuke-kun… Naruto… you…  
Naruto: (Nervous) I… this... I thought that… well…  
Sasuke: …I forgot about your insistence for accompany me… (Relaxed)  
Sakura: (sorrowfully) then… you...  
Sasuke: yes, we are couple… (Looks to Naruto, smiling and then turn to looks to Sakura again) come in, we will explain you…  
Sakura:… (Notices that she has some tears on her cheeks)  
Naruto: I'm sorry… Sakura-chan… it will better that you come in, it will not nice that you encounter with someone and they see you crying (Relaxed)  
Sakura: … (Nods and go inside)

One they were inside they went to the dining room to talk….

Sakura: but… I don't understand… since when? I mean Sasuke-kun just arrived… and you two always fight... and… (She cleaned her tears)  
Naruto: it's true… Sasuke just arrived, but… (He blushes looking to Sasuke)  
Sasuke: is obvious, don't you think so… everything begin before I went out, is more it was…  
Naruto: just after the war end… (He blushes more)  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: !  
Sasuke: now, you will understand that you can't go over there saying that me, Sasuke Uchiha, actually considering as an "ally" of Konoha, is with Naruto Uzumaki, who is considering as the hero of Konoha, right?  
Sakura: …yes, I understand…  
Naruto: thank you, Sakura-chan…  
Sasuke: well…  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… what happen with Sasuke's arm? (Worried, looks the arm of Sasuke)  
Sakura: ah?... oh… it's true… well… in what I can observe for now, everything looks in perfect state… it's just matter of time… well I guess I should been going… (Gets up, goes to the exit and give them a fake smile)  
Naruto: Are you alright, Sakura-chan?  
Sasuke: dobe, let her, if she wants to go, maybe it will be the best…  
Naruto: teme… I remains you that although she accepted our relationship, she still been our team member….  
Sakura: I'm fine, Naruto… thank you for worried about me, but Sasuke-kun… is right, I don't want to disturb you… (Leaves)  
Sasuke: Now you see, she is alright… now dobe, let me see how you pack away everything…  
Naruto: hey, teme… you should trust more in your couple, don't you think so? (Gets close to kiss him)  
Sasuke: it's not that I don't trust you… but I am not sure if you pay enough attention when I explain to you in the morning…  
Naruto: teme… of course I paid attention-ttebayo…  
Sasuke: he, alike I'll revise it…  
Naruto: whatever… (Snorted)  
Sasuke: I love when you do that… (He smiles him in a hussy way)  
Naruto blushes  
Sasuke: so, let's see… see… (He checks that everything that they bought is in order in the correct place)  
Naruto: you see, it's like you told me…  
Sasuke: surprisingly right…  
Naruto: I told you-ttebayo (Smiling)  
Sasuke: thanks (Gets close and kiss him)

They lengthen the kiss, until that they separated for missing air, Naruto watched the clock…

Naruto: it's turn late… (Laughs)  
Sasuke: it's true…  
Naruto: ! Almost forget, I bought tomatoes… (Smiling)  
Sasuke: I know, I went with you, remember?  
Naruto: (A bit blushing) it's true… I will make your salad… (Smile)  
Sasuke: I appreciate it… (He smiles back)

Naruto prepared a tomatoes salad, while Sasuke without Naruto notices, he makes another instant ramen…

Naruto: (turning to look at Sasuke) it's ready your salad (Smile)  
Sasuke: and I did to you one of your ramen's soups…  
Naruto: Sasuke! You shouldn't… (Smile, gets close to Sasuke and kiss him)  
Sasuke: it was nothing, thank you for does to me my favorite salad… (Kiss him back)

Naruto puts the respective containers on the tray, they went to the dining room and sits one next to each other…

Naruto: I will help you again if you want… (Smiles him)  
Sasuke: I will be grateful… (Smiles back)

Once again Naruto helps Sasuke to eat by turns while he eats his soup…

Naruto: for real that you really loves tomatoes…  
Sasuke: I can say the same for you and the ramen  
They laugh a bit  
Naruto: …it's true…. (Gets up, picking everything up with the help of the tray)  
Sasuke: just after I get used to this arm, everything will be as it should…  
Naruto: teme… didn't you like that I help you? (He is a little sad)  
Sasuke: usuratonkachi… don't be a dobe… and don't be sad… of course that I like it… it was a nice detail… (Blushing a bit)  
Naruto: really? (A little less sad and a bit happy)  
Sasuke: yes… (Sighs) just understand that if it wasn't for the arm… I should doing the things by myself… but that doesn't remove the fact that I appreciate the things what do you do…. (He said it slowing his voice)  
Naruto: hehe… thank you teme… I love you too… (Smiling)  
Sasuke: tell me… is there any "trick" to get used of this? (Point to his left arm with his right)  
Naruto: ! Not that I know… I believe that don't pay attention to it… I mean… I believe that if you see it as the real… (He stays thinking a bit confused)  
Sasuke: well doesn't matter… (Gets close, hugs him for behind and kiss him in the cheek)  
Naruto blushes  
Sasuke: don't over think… it not your thing, dobe…  
Naruto: teme… hey, everything is ready…  
Sasuke: ? What do you mean, dobe?  
Naruto: well, we finished to unpack… and we had dinner… now, what?  
Sasuke: … well, for now nothing… it's too early to go to sleep, don't think so?  
Naruto: it's true… hey, you know… I was thinking…  
Sasuke: what?  
Naruto: well, Sakura-chan accept very well our relationship, don't you think so?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: … well, I know that we had agreed that…  
Sasuke: Do you really believe that it will that easy? You said by yourself, dobe… Sakura did because she is our team member…  
Naruto: you are right… (He has a lost sight)  
Sasuke: (Sighs) what do you have in mind, dobe?  
Naruto: teme, we shouldn't call us in that way… Sasuke… but well… also I had remember that as you just return…  
Sasuke: I know… Kakashi-sama, only gave me this day because he knows I didn't had move from your house…  
Naruto: hehehehehe… it's true… (Laughs again)  
Sasuke: usuratonkachi, what is so funny?  
Naruto: is that is ironic that Kakashi-sense-… sama had got you the house in front of mine… if we didn't know him better… I will believe that he knows about us… (Laughs)  
Sasuke: hehe, I need to admit that idea it is funny, well we didn't say to someone… except, of course Sakura…  
Naruto: I'm sorry… I didn't noticed to see how many presences were…  
Sasuke: doesn't matter, now… maybe she will help us to mislead some person… (Gets closed to Naruto to hugs and kisses him)  
Naruto: yes… (Kiss him back)  
Sasuke: tell me, do you have everything necessary for tonight?  
Naruto: … how silly, I forgot the pyjama…  
Sasuke: and then you don't want me to call you dobe…  
Naruto: teme… I will go to my house to picks some things up… don't over use the arm…  
Sasuke: I know…

Naruto goes to his house, he picks some things up and then return to Sasuke's house

Sasuke: (Opening the door) it is an advantage that you lives in the front house, right?  
Naruto: yes… (Smiling)  
Sasuke: I guess that this time you had sure of have everything, right, dobe?  
Naruto: teme… yes-ttebayo… (Goes inside and closed the door)  
Sasuke: well, how you got everything for tonight, let's go to the bedroom to puts your things…  
Naruto: …yes (Blushing)  
They went to the bedroom…  
Sasuke: well, let's left your staff over there (Point with his left to a spot next to the closet and he felt a pain)  
Naruto: Sasuke! I told you don't over use the arm…  
Sasuke: I didn't… dobe… I just point you where…  
Naruto: I know, but… (Worried)  
Sasuke: but what? You said that it will only for 24 hours, right?  
Naruto: yes… but…  
Sasuke: usuratonkachi… say it already, what?  
Naruto: well, is that could that Kurama doesn't help me directly, but…  
Sasuke: …dobe…  
Naruto: is that maybe helps me to don't feel so much pain… (Sad)  
Sasuke: ! (Sighs) Naruto… I will alright… don't be sad… I don't like to see you like that…  
Naruto: (Gets his head up to see him directly to the eyes) Sasuke… I'm sorry…  
Sasuke: …?  
Naruto: don't cry… I just worried about you… (Gets closed and hugs him)  
Sasuke: (Notices that he had a tear falling down for his cheek, hugs him back) thank you…  
Naruto: I wish you too have a part of Kurama, then it will don't hurt you too…  
and…  
Sasuke: Naruto… I will be fine, I promise you… (He stops to hugs him, separates and clean Naruto's tears)  
Naruto: …?  
Sasuke: it's no necessary that you cry too… just for the pain of the arm… (Blushing)  
Naruto: (Notices that he had tears falling down for his cheeks that Sasuke had clean it up, then he also clean Sasuke's tears) Thanks…

Between the two finish to clean up the tears simultaneity and end sitting down on the edge of the bed…

Sasuke: the next time I will tell you when I feel pain…  
Naruto: you better… (Laughs a bit)  
Sasuke: well… how about now you tell me… what happen, while I was out?  
Naruto: ah? Do you mean during the year that you were out travelling… I want to know… how was it, what do you think about all?  
Sasuke: well, you were right… there is a lot of interesting things… I don't know from where start… I believe that the dobe is sticking me…  
Naruto: hey… teme… well during that year doesn't interesting happen… I dedicated myself to keep training basic things… as we did before you went out…  
Sasuke: I see… that's mean that you stay with that anbu and Sakura training…  
Naruto: No really, I just went by myself… almost there is no missions and if there is something… there are just for genins…  
Sasuke: I see… as I used to do…  
Naruto: yeah, the difference is in that I could go by myself…  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: …well in that way pass the year… while I was waiting for you… (Smiles him)  
Sasuke: … (Smiles back) thank you…  
Naruto: it's was nothing…  
Sasuke: hn… it's bothering me again… (He touches his arm)  
Naruto: Sasuke… do you want to return to the hospital? (Worried)  
Sasuke: it won't necessary… it's bothering me but not much like before…  
Naruto: if you are so sure… it alright, then… (A bit less worried)  
Sasuke: we should be get ready to sleep… (He smiles him in a hussy way)  
Naruto: yes… (Blushes)  
Sasuke: (Sighs) will you help, right dobe?  
Naruto: hehe, of course… teme (Smiling)  
Sasuke: thank you (Gets closed, hugs and kiss him)  
Naruto: you're welcome (Kiss him back)

Both gets up from the edge of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready; where Naruto helps Sasuke to gets ready while he also gets ready himself…

Naruto: well, it's ready-ttebayo  
Sasuke: hn (Smiling)  
Naruto: It doesn't bother you much, does it?  
Sasuke: No, no more…  
Naruto: Then… you are really happy-ttebayo… (Smiling)  
Sasuke: dobe… like that is how I love you more… (Get close and kiss him with passion)

Naruto allows the kiss goes longer and kiss him with passion back, they keep kissing while they were walking towards to the bed and they speared for the missing air…

Naruto: Sasuke… your arm… (He said among gasps)  
Sasuke: I will be alright… (He answered among gasps and kiss him back)

They fall down into the bed, they keep kissing and kissing; Sasuke felt a bit pain on his arm but decided to ignored and keep with the pleasure that he begin to feel; Naruto is left to pleasure that he also begin to feel, and left Sasuke end on the top, among kisses Sasuke manages to the get off the shirt of the pajamas to Naruto, while Naruto begin to moan softs inside Sasuke's mouth. Once Naruto's chest was uncovered, Sasuke takes advantage that they were turned into the hot to gets off his own shirt too, also he kiss him in his neck that makes Naruto moans ever more strong, with that satisfaction Sasuke begin to creates a saliva's way on all his chest in direction of the member of this one, while Naruto increases the moans.

Naruto uses his hands to feels every part of Sasuke's back, while this last one is playing with his nipples using his tongue, filling him with more pleasure and making moan each time more strong, among moans Naruto says that is time, that Sasuke manages to gets off of the rest of the cloths that were bothering. Once they were naked, Sasuke put his right hand in the mouth of his couple while with his left hand he begin to masturbates him, Naruto among moans remind him that he can't over strive too much the arm. Naruto had finished to lubricates Sasuke's fingers, so he begin to prepares him with the lubricates fingers one by one until gets used, then he places himself in positon, Naruto requested to do it once, to what Sasuke with too pleasure pleased Naruto and penetrates a little bit a bit, he charges him to the rhythm that he masturbates him, and gets to his height to silenced the strong moans with pleasant kisses, full of passion that both were enjoying.

After a while, they reaches their limits and cum simultaneity, Sasuke does inside of Naruto and this last one in part on himself and other part over Sasuke's hand, just after finished cumming, Sasuke gets off inside of Naruto, see the semen that gets off from his couple and decides licks a parts of it so Naruto, among gasps says that don't do it, takes the opportunity and pushes Sasuke, making that this one end below him. Sasuke, among gaps, says that he remembers that he doesn't want to waste time, that makes Naruto blushes a bit but immediately with his right hand begin to masturbates Sasuke while with his left he makes sure that he doesn't say something making him licks his fingers until this were very lubricates.

Naruto copies the actions of Sasuke and also kiss his neck, and in the same way Sasuke moans more strong in Naruto's mouth, then Naruto makes a way of saliva in all his chest in direction of Sasuke's member while he in the same way as Naruto did he grasps Naruto's back feeling each part of it. While Naruto is paying in the same way as Sasuke did with his nipples, also he still masturbating, he removed his fingers from Sasuke's mouth once that this ones are complete lubricates to begin prepares him like Sasuke did with he. Among moans, Sasuke asked him to do it once, with too much pleasure, Naruto pleased Sasuke and penetrates to the rhythm that he masturbates him, and in the same way as a while ago, Naruto silences the strong moans of Sasuke kiss him pleasurably and full of passion that both love enjoy it.

Similarly after a while, they cum again, but in this occasion Naruto does inside of Sasuke and this last one part in himself and the other part in Naruto's hand. Once they finished cumming mutually, Naruto gets off inside of Sasuke and equal that his couple decides keep imitating his actions and licks a part of Sasuke's semen. Then they are exhausted with pleasure that they just felt and enjoyed mutually they end lying down one next to the other, they kiss in a more calm way, they hug and end sleeping in a way that shows how much they love each other.

At the next day, they wake up simultaneously…

Sasuke: do you know, all the time I was waiting the nightfall… (Blushing)  
Naruto: me too… (Blushing)  
Sasuke: this remember me to that time… (Blushing more)  
Naruto: it's true… (Blushing more)  
Sasuke: unfortunately, we need to take a shower and inform to…  
Naruto: it's true… Kakashi-sense-…sama… just gave you yesterday as free day… (Snorted)  
Sasuke: don't say it…  
Naruto: I wish for a way that he doesn't send you again to that pathetic missions…  
Sasuke: wait… you said yesterday in the morning just after the hospital while we were unpacking… that I already won the trust of the villagers, right?  
Naruto: !  
Sasuke: don't be dobe… and think for first time…  
Naruto: teme…  
Sasuke: (Sighs) usuratonkachi, pay attention…  
Naruto: teme that don't call me that… (Makes a grimace)  
Sasuke: (Sits on the edge of the bed) I'm talking serious, dobe…  
Naruto: (Also sits) What?  
Sasuke: we just need to ask to Kakashi-sama that ascend us officially to chunins, think about it… I am no more a threat, right?  
Naruto nods a bit confuse  
Sasuke: look, both of us had probe in the war that we are more of genin level, right?  
Naruto nods again  
Sasuke: well in this case, can make an exception and can ascend us for once, include to jounins if we want, then we can be who lead the missions and we won't go or do that officially are our duties as genin, what do you think?  
Naruto keeps in silence for a while analyzing what he heard until…  
Naruto: yes-ttebayo! (Gets up in one jump)  
Sasuke: then, first get dressed you won't like to go out naked, right? (Smile him in a hussy way)  
Naruto: (Looks himself and then blushes) it's true…  
Sasuke: dobe…  
Naruto: let's go teme to the shower… (Blushing more)  
Sasuke: let's go… (Gets up)

Both of them went to the shower, took a shower and once they were ready they went to the kitchen…

Naruto: now, you see that wasn't a bad idea to buy too many ramen, we have what we can eat as breakfast before we go to Kakashi-ttebayo…  
Sasuke: you mean that you have something for breakfast…  
Naruto: but Sasuke… there is some tomatoes left…  
Sasuke: ! I believe that you used all of them…  
Naruto: No… I used just some of them… I thought that you want to save some for another moment…  
Sasuke: well, this is a good moment (Gets closed for behind, hugs and kiss him in the cheek) thank you… (Smile)  
Naruto: it was nothing… (Blushing a bit)  
Sasuke: well, let's have a breakfast once… (Blushing a bit release Naruto)  
Naruto: yes…

Both of them makes what they want to eat, takes breakfast, clean any mess that they made and then they went to the hokage's tower…

Kakashi: what do you want, so early? Especially you (Points Naruto)  
Naruto: ah? Me… (A bit nervous, notices that is very early)  
Sasuke: the dobe stayed in my house to see how I was with the arm… and as you can see I am better, now…  
Kakashi: mmmm… well if you say so… well, what are you real intentions?  
Sasuke: I see that you want to go to the point, that's good, me too (Serious)  
Kakashi: so well? (Serious)  
Naruto: Sasuke told me that for what we had demonstrated in the war we will can ascend easily include to jounin…  
Kakashi: I see… (Looks both of them determinately and notices that something is different in them)  
Sasuke: I already had probe that I am an ally… (Very serious)  
Kakashi keeps looking them closely…  
Sasuke/Naruto: why are you watching us in that way, Kakashi-sama/sensei?  
Kakashi: look as your… couple… (Says half laughing) says…  
Naruto: couple?!  
Kakashi: oh, no… I knew that I notice something different in both…  
Sasuke: if you will be dobe… he said it just to annoying us and you…  
Kakashi: then?  
Naruto: ah? Well… (Nervous)  
Kakashi: (Sighs) since when and who else know it?  
Sasuke: (Looking to another side) since…  
Kakashi: Naruto?  
Naruto: …since the war end and only Sakura caught us kissing and… (Says all in one)  
Sasuke: (Sighs) usuratonkachi, you didn't need to said it in that way… calm down (Blushing looks Naruto)  
Kakashi: (Sighs) well, I guess that you really didn't had plan to tell me nothing about it, I will talk with Sakura later, now calm down a bit both of you…  
Naruto: yes… (Does a salute military type)  
Sasuke: (Sighs and turn to looks Kakashi again) well… about the ascent of rang…  
Kakashi: unfortunately though I want to can approve it since the war end…  
Sasuke: can't, why?  
Kakashi: that was my point… I can't because unfortunately you should take the chunin exam as anybody else, and as you know, you can't take it in a team of two…  
Sasuke: that's it?  
Naruto: do you mean that we need to search for a third member?  
Kakashi: no exactly… it's true in part, but that can be fix... in what you need to do is takes the exam like anybody else…  
Sasuke: but how there is not enough teams ready to do it, that won't be organize yet, right?  
Kakashi: well, that's it…  
Naruto: but Kakashi-sensei…  
Kakashi: as I said before… is Kakashi-sama for you too…  
Naruto: whatever… that must be another way… already all of our generation are already chunins and we…  
Kakashi: Naruto, I understand your point but unfortunately you need to be patients… in one way… you are lucky…  
Sasuke: What do you mean?  
Kakashi: well, the other requirement is the team of 3, right?  
Sasuke: go to the point… (Serious)  
Kakashi: this year the group of graduates is irregular  
Naruto: ah?  
Kakashi: we did a group of 4 for first time in history, for that I said that the condition of the group of 3 it can be solve easily…  
Naruto: ahhhhhhhh….  
Sasuke: then, when will be the next exam and when we will meet our other temporal member for the exam?  
Kakashi: soon, soon… (Moving his hand as affirmation) well if that was all that arrange you…  
Sasuke: yes, that was all, Kakashi-sama we will be waiting for you call to the exam…  
Naruto: yes, that-ttebayo  
Kakashi: good, don't worry, I won't say nothing about you two… and during the exam behave yourselves… (Smiles them)  
To Naruto and Sasuke falls a "tear" behind the head…  
Sasuke: we are going…

Both of them goes out from the office and encounter with Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: ah… that laziness… (Notices Naruto and Sasuke) Ah! Naruto, Sasuke…  
Sasuke: what?  
Naruto: Sasuke… don't be so cutting… let's go home, ok?  
Sasuke: (Smile a bit) ok…

They walk away and Shikamaru stay looking until they are complete gone…

Shikamaru: so troublesome…  
Shikamaru: (Thinking) who will say… it's true that who said that the opposites attract this time was right…

He went to Kakashi…  
In the other hand Sasuke and Naruto arrived to Sasuke's house…

Naruto: hey, teme do you think who we got as a panther will be easy to understand?  
Sasuke: doesn't matter, we just need to teach him/her that team work is important…  
Naruto: well, that's right-ttebayo…

Time passed, Sasuke got used of his arm, Naruto still staying in Sasuke's house from time to time in with different excuses, others times is Sasuke whom stays in Naruto's house, (That help to decide whom will be the dominate one and who not); Kakashi talks with Sakura about their relationship, understanding that she accepts for the beginning since she knew.

Arrived the time for the chunin exam and as it was due such Naruto as Sasuke approves it without any problem and that include to the temporal panther, also other like Konohamaru's team. With the time some people begin to suspect… did they know as the same way as Shikamaru or like the other way as Sakura? In that way the time passed, until they decide that they need to make public and stop hiding to hold hands or kiss…

To be continued? :D :D


	3. The Future

There is already a year since Naruto and Sasuke decided to left everything very clear and declared as an officially couple, it is again a 11 of October and they are back after a range A almost S mission that it was assigned to the newest ascended jounin, who were ascended just a few time after being chunin officially.

Naruto convince easily Sasuke to go to celebrate to "Ichiraku Ramen" for ramen and tomatoes soup; that just since no longer they are offering; and it's the favourite of Sasuke. Being there, Teuchi and Ayame, as usual they cooked what they ordered, and then congratulated them for the year together.

Naruto: (A bit embarrassed) thanks old man of the ramen and Ayame-chan... but...  
Sasuke: forget it, just thank it  
Naruto: teme... don't be like that...  
Naruto: (Thinking) I just wanted to clarify in bits that it will be like our third year...  
Sasuke: (Sighs) thank you...

Being Naruto at the right of Sasuke and this last one at the left of the other, Sasuke feels that the left hand of Naruto is going to his crotch, then he puts down his right hand and imitates him putting also his hand in Naruto's crotch, both with their others hands finished to eat their respective soups.

Teuchi: (haft angry but without raise his voice) boys, I believe that in love doesn't matter the what, but in my restaurant you won't do it, right? (He asked very seriously)  
Naruto: Sasuke… (Supports his hand with strong and rubs part of his member above the clothes) let's go continuing celebration at my place...  
Sasuke: dobe... (Between the teeth to inside he makes a small moan) alright let's go to my house...  
Naruto: teme (Keep rubbing)  
Sasuke: (He rubs in the same way and gets close to his left ear, and whispers) I don't need to remain you where we were before we left, right?  
Naruto: (Blushing) alright…  
Both stand up and goes out of the local, just after pay what they owe and goes to Sasuke's house, there Naruto who was the most anxious than ever didn't allow Sasuke to make sure that he closed the door completely, technically he dragged him into the room and lay down on the bed.

Sasuke: I'm sorry to break your craving and your expectations dobe… (With necessary strong he turn him and end in his top) but you shouldn't provoke me in the restaurant…

Naruto gets surprise a bit but he allow him to controls him, while he remembers that the last time that he saw Sasuke in his top they were in his house the night before to be call to that mission and he just empty his content with passion inside of Sasuke and was sure that he want to continue as he is right now…

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts from the last time, Sasuke finished of getting off his pants and boxers showing his well erect and hard member, at the same time he copy the action and retired Naruto's clothes to also show his member in the same way. Naruto moans soft when he notices the erection that he had, knowing what its came next, he opens his mouth allowing the introduction of Sasuke's fingers, those gets lubricates in less than a blink of an eye, then Sasuke, retires his shirt.

Sasuke introduces his fingers one by one in Naruto's rear guard, while kiss him in his neck and start to left love's marks in all his neck making that the cravings of Naruto increase and therefore he start to moan more strong, Sasuke feels that both members are closed to reached their limits for much rubbing it together, so he decides introduces his once. Naruto moves his hips allowing the penetration more intense and among pleasurable moans, attracts more his boyfriend's body to deposit a passionate kiss on the lips of Sasuke, who didn't resist but lengthened the kiss and so the two reach the limit and cum simultaneously as it was usual.

Naruto separates the kiss, smiles and with the proper strong turns him and without let him go removes completely Sasuke's shirts; who left it in because he focus in undress to Naruto; Sasuke a bit surprised he notices that Naruto is more anxious than normal, he could remember that the last time that Naruto was in his top, takes more time in undress him and in ask him to lubricates his fingers that he just finished to lubricate likewise he can feel that in comparison with last time, Naruto wasn't been so passive, he was a little rougher, but he didn't take too much importance when the placer clouded him.

Sasuke was moaning with placer when he felt how Naruto was already penetrating him, without losing neither a second, this time didn't feel that Naruto made play their members like he just did and as they did last time, this time he was being rougher, but he was enjoying more than normal. So as always Naruto been inside, while kiss him with a passion of fire in the lips, he cum simultaneity with Sasuke. After a while, both were sweaty and stank to residues of love, with a lot of passion that both had have.

In the environment feels the love that it was just witnessed a few minutes ago, and they had reached their limits two times as usual. This time being in Sasuke's house, who had begun but as Naruto since the restaurant, it means since the beginning he wanted the action just after Sasuke finished, he penetrates him like never do it before. Though Sasuke feels that Naruto provokes him, he didn't stay behind and knows or better says he can trust that he also penetrates him like never before.

Despite being sweaty, they accommodate to sleep together, well it was very late when they returned to Konoha and just after reporting with Kakashi the result of their successful mission they went to celebrate. They covered with sheets and then after dedicated the good nights at each other and said that they love each other with kisses and calmer caresses, both of them slept very pleasantly.

At the next day, they wake up and as it was custom they went to the bathroom to clean the rest that they thought that they will find from the last night to then go to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

Naruto: hehe (a bit nervous) last night was crazy, don't you think so?  
Sasuke: you was who wanted... (Kiss him by side on the lips)

Naruto: (Still Blushing) yes... but last night...  
Sasuke: what's wrong, dobe?  
Naruto: teme… it's nothing, just a bit dizzy (blinks)  
Sasuke: hn (Thinking) curious, me too...  
Naruto: it must be nothing... let's eat something once-ttebayo  
Sasuke: hn

They made something to eat, when simultaneously they felt very dizzy and went to the toilet, they kneel down close to the toilet to throw out...

Naruto: hehe... I believe that we didn't need to eat a lot before of the last night... (He blushes)  
Sasuke: shut up, usuratonkachi… is your fault after everything... (He blushes)  
Naruto: maybe...  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: it's not common that we get sick...  
Sasuke: let's go, then...

They stand up, walked to outside, take a bit of orange juice before goes and went to the hospital of Konoha walking one next to each other holding hands.

Naruto: (once inside) hey, look... Sakura-chan is there... (Point where she is)  
Sasuke: hn  
They got close to her  
Naruto: Hello, Sakura-chan  
Sakura: (Turns to see them) Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, what's happened? (Worried)  
Naruto: ?!  
Sakura: you two are pales...  
Sasuke: it's look like something that we ate didn't go good yesterday, could you just give us...  
Sakura: I see... why not go inside the consulting room, I'll be there in an instant  
Naruto: but, Sakura-chan... it isn't something serious... why...  
Sakura: Naruto! (She turns serious and raise her fist) if what you said is true it's not normal that you two look like ghosts, you're paler to been someone who says been with a simple indigestion...  
Sasuke: hn… (Begin to drag Naruto inside of the consulting room)  
Naruto: teme…  
Sasuke: you know that's not a that bad idea that she check on us, also is not for nothing the actual in charge of the hospital and she is right, we are paler than I thought is possible  
Naruto: alright…

They went inside of the room, without letting go of hands they get close to the stretcher of the room and sits down, Sasuke is at the right of Naruto. Sasuke look as their hands still intertwined to the pair of his bandages and shows a gentle smile that makes Naruto returns the gesture and grab stronger Sasuke's hand. Sakura goes inside.

Sakura: lest see... what was the last thing you two did before go to sleep?  
Both turns red as tomatoes and stay in silence  
Sakura: ok, that was my fault, what was the last thing you eat?  
Naruto: (Looking the ceiling thinking) I guess it will be the orange juice that we take before comes...  
Sasuke: yesterday, we ate as usual at the "Ichiraku Ramen"...  
Sakura: well, then let me see something... both take off the shirt...  
Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and blush when they remember that they have a lot of marks in all the neck and chest from what happen yesterday  
Sakura: I need to check it… and for the faces that you have, I don't want to know… (With one hand in each one she raise the shirts and begin to check in simultaneously, made a pause when she arrived to the height of the abdomen...  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… why did you stop? It's serious what we have?  
Sakura blushes  
Sasuke: hn Sakura...  
Sakura: wait here... (Looks at Naruto directly to the eyes serious) I'm serious I'll have to call Tsunade-sama...  
Naruto: to Obachan… Is it really that serious?  
Sakura: it's not that… Naruto, Sasuke-kun… it's simply... I don't know how to explain it correctly…  
Naruto: ?!  
Sakura: I'll back soon (Goes)  
Naruto: neh teme what do you think it is?  
Sasuke: dobe… do you see me with face of medic?  
Naruto: teme… No, but still….  
Sasuke: we'll need to wait for Tsunade-sama to explain us… I bet you that whatever it is, it's all because the dobe you are…  
Naruto: teme…. You are also sick… so tell now… who is the dobe now?  
Sasuke: tks…  
Sakura and Tsunade went inside of the room  
Naruto: oh Obachan! (Smiling)  
Tsunade: I won't discuss with you again because you never understand… let's see, up it (Point the shirt)  
Naruto: (Blushing, get up his shirt) Sakura-chan stops at to the height of the abdomen, why?  
Tsunade: mmm… is like you suspected Sakura, well done… now you… (Gets closed to Sasuke and he gets ups his shirt, turning his face to his left blushing as Naruto) yes, it's the same here…  
Sakura: then… it's possible?  
Tsunade nods  
Naruto: Obachan, what?  
Sasuke: hn…. (Return to see to everyone)  
Tsunade: well, how I can say it easily… (Sighs and almost instantly then) Naruto, Sasuke, you two are pregnant…  
Naruto and Sasuke: ! (Completely blushing, they look at each other while accommodate their shirts)  
After a while…  
Naruto and Sasuke: What? (Looking to Tsunade)  
Tsunade: As you heard… if you believed that because you are men you couldn't well, (Point the seal of Naruto) is his fault….  
Naruto: (Gulp) I thought that the teme was just joking with whatever is, it's my fault…  
Tsunade: no you, him (Point the seal for closer)  
Naruto: (Observing where she was pointing) Kurama? But he is sleeping all the time…  
Sasuke: is because he is the jinchuriki, right?  
Tsunade: yes, something like that…  
Sasuke: (turning again his face) but…  
Tsunade: I guess for that attitude, means what I think that mean… then I believe that you two need to pay attention to the next I'll explain… though, understand that until now it was just a theory and myths…  
Naruto and Sasuke nods and focus in what Tsunade will explain  
Tsunade: (sits down) well, as you know until now the Kyuubi, well now known as Kurama's jinchurikis were only women…  
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura; who also sits to listen what her master was explaining; nods…  
Tsunade: well, as I was saying…  
Kurama: Naruto, Naruto…  
Naruto: (In his subconscious) Kurama!  
Kurama: well, congrats brat…  
Naruto: Kurama… (Blushes) wait, how…  
Kurama: look well around you, also I'm inside you, no because I'm usually sleeping doesn't know, also…  
Naruto: what's that? (Point to a kind of door)  
Kurama: it's like a room but hermetic where it contains your firstborn…  
Naruto: ?  
Kurama: your son or daughter... I don't know yet… just appears since yesterday…  
Naruto: (Blushing) aaahhh…  
Kurama: look, as you know in the past was your mother who was my jinchuriki…  
Naruto nods…  
Kurama: also you know that, before part of my energy was taken by my jinchuriki include you, until no longer or well since already a few years that I give you voluntary it, right?  
Naruto: yes… thanks  
Kurama: well look now (Point where it is his chakra mixed with his energy)  
Naruto: mmmm… (Tries to understand)  
Kurama: normally it's divide in just two, well one because we are just you and me and is my energy…  
Naruto: ….  
Kurama: if you pay attention you will notice that the branch that goes to your side now is divide to that (Point to the supposedly door)  
Naruto: ah?  
Kurama: now, I am not only give you energy, apart of chakra but also goes to the baby…  
Naruto blushes  
Kurama: Do you remember what Kushina told you in that time about the birth of a child relate to the seal?  
Naruto turns thinking by for a while and then…  
Naruto: oh yes, I remember it, she said that the seal gets weakens, and there are possibilities that you gets free, but that won't happen, right?  
Kurama: well, I'm not longer interested in that, I just want to let you understand that now the baby also will get my energy…  
Naruto: ahhh, alright…  
Kurama: and it's not just that…  
Naruto: is there more?  
Kurama: is that you don't want to know how is possible this situation…?  
Naruto: (Blushing) yes…  
Kurama: well, I need to confess that there is another effect of taking my energy, that is to the jinchurikis is more easy been… fertile…  
Naruto: ?  
Kurama: your mother as also the before of her, stay pregnant in the first time, because the fertile that they were thanks to my energy…  
Naruto: …  
Kurama: being a guy, if your couple was a woman… as any time that you do it, you pass some of the same energy of fertility so to speak, the woman was would get pregnant with facility…  
Naruto: …but…  
Kurama: well, you end being gay and choose Sasuke as couple… that didn't happen until now because there is also another factor…  
Naruto: ?  
Kurama: because I'm a demon with the shape of a fox… well, just says that to activate it so to speak…  
Naruto: I'm not understand… why if it was a woman… it was happen since… the first time…? (Blushing)  
Kurama: that's the reason… because is a guy… though you was passing part of my energy… just says that it wasn't the moment…  
Naruto: and was it yesterday?  
Kurama: yes, though it wasn't just yesterday…  
Naruto: ?  
Kurama: that was I was saying about the shape of fox, juts to say that to that happen, need to be in mating season... do you understand what I'm saying?  
Naruto: … mating season?  
Kurama: yes, you know when normally the females come into jealousy and males often fight to conquer her and then mate…  
Naruto: (Blushing)…  
Kurama: just think a bit…  
Naruto: …  
Kurama: don't you remember all the times that you felt with anxious but you couldn't?  
Naruto: (Blushing) Do you mean, all that times that… I need to…  
Kurama: exactly… calm down the desire by yourself… it was a bit funny heard you saying his name while you did…  
Naruto blushes more…  
Kurama: just say that was activated after your first time, for that reason you never before feels like that in your life…  
Naruto: now that you mentioned it, every time that happen it was a coincidence that or it was me who was in a mission or it was Sasuke who was out…  
Kurama: exactly… it was a coincidence that this time you were together and decide celebrate…  
Naruto: (gulp) then…  
Kurama: the same reason goes to him…  
Naruto: I don't know how I'll explain him… he will want to kill me…  
Kurama: though I don't like to admit it, but I can feel it, he really loves you blindly so don't worry about it…  
Naruto: well…  
Kurama: one last thing, the pregnant of a jinchuriki is 10 months and is possible that his also goes longer for choose you as couple…  
Naruto: then… (Blushes)  
Kurama: don't use chakra, use the fist  
Naruto: alright…  
Naruto returns to reality…

Tsunade: and that is all that I know… is just and coincide that I'm the granddaughter of the first and that kind of information only pass through hokage by hokage and I know it…  
Sakura: it that means that…  
Tsunade: yes, it's possible that Kakashi also knows…  
Naruto: Sasuke… Kurama told me that… well… (Nervous) bump… (Blushing, raises his right fist and offer it to bump)  
Tsunade: (Thinking) of course, other way to obtain the same information and include more precise if through Kurama (Sighs and stand up) Sakura, let's them discuss it in private  
Sakura: yes (also stands up)  
Both goes out  
Sasuke: alright (raised his fist with a smile)  
Naruto: yes-ttebayo (Smiling bump fist with Sasuke)  
Sasuke closed his eyes like Naruto does

Sasuke: where I am? (Opening his eyes)  
Naruto: hey Kurama how is possible that Sasuke is here without using his sharingan or his chakra?  
Kurama: didn't I told you that now I allow you to take my energy and that's how is possible…  
Sasuke: energy? Again, where I am and how I can see the kyuubi so easily?  
Kurama: ehem… I'm Kurama to your information, brat… Naruto seriously I wonder what you see in this brat…  
Naruto: Kurama… Sasuke…don't you remember? You already saw him like this before, that time…  
Sasuke: in the hideout of Orochimaru… I know… how is possible without using my sharingan?  
Kurama: I'm sending you energy through Naruto to make it possible and know something in particular…  
Sasuke: what thing?  
Kurama: well, I just confirm that as same as Naruto, your state will be for 10 months…  
Sasuke: ! 10?!  
Kurama: you don't fret, is my jinchuriki after all who you fall in love…  
Sasuke: …  
Kurama: Tsunade explain you the possibility of how it's possible, right?  
Sasuke nods… (A bit blushing)  
Kurama: let me explain you something…

Then Kurama explain again what Tsunade knows and the new information to Sasuke about the mating season….

Kurama: tell me Uchiha, now everything have more sense?  
Sasuke: hn….  
Kurama: good…

Sasuke returns to reality with Naruto

Naruto: … now, what? (A bit blushing)  
Sasuke: … we have to move to one house together… (Blushing) we'll soon be… 4…  
Naruto: …yes we have to…  
Sasuke: I hope find an empty place… usuratonkachi…  
Naruto: … I know teme, I know…

Both stand up from the stretcher, holds hands, and went to the door, when Sakura goes inside again

Sakura: I see that you are going… before you go… I can't believe that I saying this but…  
Naruto: what happen, Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: I need to request to you two that ask for an appointment for your first control of pregnancy… it will be better is you put under general control instead of control of pregnancy, at least if you want that the nurses know…  
Naruto: the… I understand… (Blushing)  
Sasuke: hn… won't it better if you make it and then tell us?, anyway we can't go on missions…  
Sakura: it's true, you can't… alright I'll inform you later, where I can find you, later?  
Sasuke: or in Kakashi-sama or in my house, we left a disaster… (Look to Naruto)  
Naruto: (Red as tomato and nervous) ahh… thi- this… ah… y-y-ye-yes…  
Sakura: that I didn't need to know… well, I will inform you later… (Goes)  
Sasuke: let's go  
Naruto: yes… (Holds his hand more stronger)

Both went out of the room and out of the hospital and went to the Hokage's office. Being there, they need to wait for a while until Kakashi finish signing documents before to begin talk.

Kakashi: well, I'm sorry for make you wait, but…  
Naruto: yeah, yeah it's important… well… that… (Blush)  
Kakashi: if you came to tell what I know since years, don't make me waste my time…  
Naruto: y-y-ye-years? (Blush more)  
Sasuke: Naruto… calm down (He squeezes his hand, gets close and hugs him)  
Kakashi: alright that's new of you, I'm all ears, what happen?  
Sasuke: we decided that is time to live together (Serious)  
Kakashi: mmmm… well, well… you are lucky…  
Naruto: really?  
Kakashi: yes, Naruto… well, you see there is a place that just has been empty, a couple just left it because they are waiting their first child and…  
Sasuke: it's too small then (Serious)  
Kakashi: but you didn't see it and the main room is bigger than any of your bedrooms, also…  
Sasuke: (Stop hugging Naruto for behind to stand next to him) I'm not interested, we'll need at least 3 rooms… (He blushes and look to one side)  
Kakashi: and can I know why you are looking for more than one room?  
Naruto: (Looking Sasuke sideways) well… because… (Nervous) because…  
Kakashi: well…  
Sasuke: NarutoandIarewaitingababy… (Without turning)  
Naruto blushes  
Kakashi: (A bit surprise) what did you say?  
Sasuke: …  
Kakashi: Naruto?  
Naruto: … the same… (He said softer)  
Kakashi: I never thought that I'll ask you but… how is that possible?  
Naruto: Obachan said that is possible that you know because you are the hokage and it's information among hokages or something like that…  
Sasuke: (Still red turns to see Naruto) is about the jinchurikis…  
Kakashi: ! Then…  
Naruto and Sasuke blushing nods  
Kakashi: hehe who would image that I'll end congrats for that… then "the mummy" (He said sarcastically and laugh between the teeth) is… Sasuke-kun or better say Sasuke-chan… (He laughs)  
Sasuke: neither think about it, also I said Naruto and I…  
Kakashi: no you said: "NarutoandIarewaitingababy" and almost couldn't understand (He puts a bit more serious face)  
Naruto: well, hehe….  
Kakashi: then it's not Sasuke-chan but is Naruto-chan… (Tries provoke them)  
Sasuke: I told you that neither think about it  
Kakashi: well, well… don't get mad, the negative energies will alter the baby…  
Naruto and Sasuke Blush  
Kakashi: though I very like to see you two happy together it isn't good that he stay up for long time…  
Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, then… could you get us 2 chairs?  
Kakashi: Naruto, I thought allow you to sit in my chair, you are in a delicate situation and…  
Sasuke: as the dobe said, we need 2 chairs, then…  
Kakashi: why two chairs, is not Naruto…  
Sasuke: … two chairs… (Serous)  
Kakashi: I'll request two chairs… (He stand up, and goes to the door looking for the chairs)  
Naruto: teme… I'm scared, what happen if…  
Sasuke: (Kiss him) we'll overcome together… (Smiling)  
Naruto: I love you too… (Smiling)  
Kakashi: (Returns with a AMBU bringing the chairs) there (Point close to Naruto and Sasuke)  
The AMBU lefts the chairs and goes  
Kakashi: well, it's done… (Sits down in his chair)  
Sasuke: returning to what we came here…  
Kakashi: alright, I'll tell you just when there is an appropriate place… taking the opportunity that you are here and made me go for the chairs…  
Naruto: what happen, Kakashi-sensei?  
Kakashi: (Sighs) you'll never change, right?  
Sasuke: what do you want to know… Kakashi-sama? (Serous)  
Kakashi: well… who else know it? And how will you tell to everyone else? I don't think that they will believe that Naruto stop caring about himself…  
Naruto and Sasuke: !  
Kakashi: and well?  
Naruto: no… well… I didn't think about it  
Sasuke: hn…  
Kakashi: well, I don't say that you will just go around saying that Naruto is pregnant of Sasuke…  
Sasuke: (Blushing) both… (Look to one side)  
Naruto: Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke… well… he's also…  
Kakashi: ! then? Do you mean that both, both…  
Sasuke: … yes…  
Naruto: …  
Kakashi: (Sighs) I see… well, anyway I'm very happy for both of you… (Smile) you two make a very cute couple… (He gets thoughtful)  
Naruto: (Blushing) Thank you Kakashi-sensei… is something wrong, it seems that you were very thoughtful…?  
Sasuke returns his sight  
Kakashi: well, I have clear the situation, I believe that there is an appropriate place to a small future family of four (Smile)  
Naruto: Really! That's great-ttebayo! (Look to Sasuke) Did you heard that teme?  
Sasuke: Usuratonkachi… (He hugs him and he was closed to kiss him)  
Kakashi clear up his throat  
Kakashi: how about if we pass to the paperwork?  
Sasuke: (Kiss quickly in the lips to Naruto) hn  
Naruto: aaaahhh, paperwork?  
Kakashi: yes, paperwork… (He takes some documents he has in a drawer) well... (Makes a bit macabre smile that it's visible through his mask) who will sign as the father and who as the mother?  
Naruto: ah? (Confuses)  
Sasuke: …  
Kakashi: and well  
Naruto: (Raising his voice) I'm the father-ttebayo… what kind of question is that?  
Sasuke: you are really dobe… I'm the father  
Naruto: (Looking to Sasuke directly) teme what are you talking about it you are who will have a big stomach…  
Sasuke: Usuratonkachi… we will have it… then shut up…  
Naruto: don't call me like that… (He feels a bit dizzy and cover his mouth while he accommodates in his chair and puts his head looking to the ceiling)  
Sasuke: dobe… (Worry)  
Kakashi: dizzy, I guess…  
Sasuke: we felt very bad in the morning and that's why… (Closed quickly his mouth and also feel dizzy)  
Kakashi: calm down both of you… is not good that you altered in that state  
Kakashi: (Thinking) it will be a long but very looooooooong months  
Naruto: (Returning to see to Kakashi) I'm feeling a bit better…  
Sasuke: hn…  
Kakashi: well, then let it as fathers and mothers…  
Sasuke: again with the same…  
Kakashi: in one moment, it will be necessary have that information register…  
Naruto: I see… more or less…  
Kakashi: (Sighs) now you won't understand… but is necessary in one way… (Closed his eyes raising his head like concentrating and then open his eyes looking them directly) beginning with Naruto and the son/daughter that he is waiting…  
Naruto: yes… what with that (He touches his belly)  
Sasuke: (Thinking) he looks cute… (Blushes discreetly) why did I think that? (Touches his belly)  
Kakashi: well about that, it can say that Naruto is the "mother" (He said it in a little sarcastic tone) and Sasuke (Looking at him) is the father  
Naruto blushes  
Kakashi: and in change…  
Sasuke: in my case… (Blushing)  
Kakashi: yes, it is… you are the "mother" (said in the same way as to Naruto) and Naruto is the father…  
Naruto: that's why you said that… (Ashamed) we are the fathers and mothers… (With tears of happiness)  
Sasuke: Naruto… calm down (Also with tears of happiness)  
Both simultaneously, hugs and stand up  
Naruto: teme… let's go home…  
Sasuke: alright…  
Kakashi clear his throat  
Naruto: (Blushing turns to see to Kakashi) I'm sorry…  
Sasuke: (Sighs) hn…  
Kakashi: well in reality, I just need that you two sign here… this is the permission of… maternity… and that authorises the zero missions for the period of 9 months…  
Naruto: (Blushing) Kurama says that… it will possible 10 months…  
Kakashi: (Sighs) alright, it will be for 10 months…  
Sasuke review the document and then signs  
Kakashi: Naruto, you too, there next to the Sasuke's  
Naruto nods and then signs  
Kakashi: I'll sent to make two copies, one to each other and then I'll sent it to your houses and... (Notices that Naruto and Sasuke are like in other part) everything alright?  
Naruto: toilet...  
Sasuke: wait dobe...  
Both goes to the toilet that is in the building  
Kakashi: (Thinking) they won't return and yet I didn't make them sign for the new house... though it was funny pay a little with the subject of who is who (He laughs for himself)

After a while, Naruto and Sasuke were going to Naruto's house, holding hands when Naruto reviewing the day they had have, they remember that to Sakura they said that she needs to search for they in Sasuke's house. Then both go to his house.

Sasuke: dobe, doesn't you feel very tired suddenly?  
Naruto: (a bit tired) teme now that you mentioned... well, yes  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: it's always happen to us simultaneously... right? (Blushing)  
Sasuke: hn… (Blushing)  
Naruto: Sasuke… and the keys?  
Sasuke: !  
Naruto: and then you call me dobe, are you alright? We arrived  
Sasuke: I know… d-o-b-e... (Gets his keys)  
Naruto: teme…

Sasuke opens the door and when they were to go inside...

Sakura: here you are! I was looking for you (scream closing where they are)  
Sasuke: (turning to see her, he make sure to stand in front of Naruto) what?  
Naruto: (behind of Sasuke) Sasuke... don't be like that with Sakura-chan…  
Sakura: relaxed Naruto, it's nothing… well, I was looking for you two to tell you that you need to go to your first control tomorrow... (Smiling)  
Naruto: tomorrow? It isn't a bit soon? I mean we just... This...  
Sakura: exactly... also is because you are the jinchuriki and Sasuke-kun also...  
Sasuke: also what?  
Sakura: well... you know… you were infected to say so and also there is necessary have a care very delicate and...  
Sasuke: ok understand, then what time is it?  
Sakura: oh yeah, I almost forgot... at 10:00, if you want, can I came to pass on the voice? Will you stay here?  
Sasuke: (Looking to Naruto) you look like very tired, are you sure?  
Naruto: I don't want to go... and if again... (He feel so tired that he almost fall down)  
Sasuke/Sakura: Naruto… (Between they catch him)  
Sakura: I'll say that you better care about yourself...  
Sasuke: dobe… (Feels his eyelids closing)  
Sakura: I'll help you to accommodate yourself...

Sakura helps Naruto and Sasuke to go inside of the house and sits down in the sofa, almost instantly after that they sat down, the tiredness goes and they felt very dizzy

Naruto: it smells really bad...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: I don't smell nothing… wait... (Inhales) it looks like came from the bathroom...  
Naruto: I remember now… (Stands quickly and goes to the toilet)  
Sasuke: ... (Also goes to the toilet)  
Sakura: that was strange... (Notices that in the kitchen is a disaster and decided help to wash what she finds, in distance she heard them throwing up simultaneously)  
Naruto: (going out of the bathroom) let's go to my house, teme…  
Sasuke: (also going out of the bathroom) we need to clean all this mess anyway, dobe  
Sakura: I know, as I notices that you didn't eat nothing of nothing... and have left food waste... how about if for today, you two go to Naruto's house, and while, only because we are friends and I care about you two, also because I just finished what I need to do in the hospital, I'll take care of order here... and yes clean that... (Serious) don't think that I'll do it again...  
Naruto: Thank you, Sakura-chan…  
Sasuke: Naruto…  
Naruto: it's alright, Sasuke… is Sakura-chan after all… also that reminds me that I'm hungry…  
Sasuke: I'm not (His stomach roars)  
Naruto: hahahaha… teme… I think that you are hungry…  
Sasuke: Usuratonkachi… shut up… (grab him for the hand) let's go…  
Naruto: yes-ttebayo  
They go out  
Sakura: in the end they didn't care, well I guess I'll finish here…

Then Naruto and Sasuke went to see something to eat while Sakura stay arranging and cleaning as she agree, once she finished she closed as she could Sasuke's house and left.

Naruto: yes, ramen-ttebayo  
Sasuke: a tomato soup, please  
Teuchi: to my favourites clients, anything (Smiling he begin to cook what they had ordered)

They finish eating, pay what they own and then go to the house of Naruto as it usually holding hands

Naruto: that was tasty, right?  
Sasuke: hn… (Kiss him)  
Naruto: I love you too (Kiss him)

They went inside of Naruto's bedroom, they get really to sleep and lay down one next to other

Naruto: (Blushing and a bit Nervous) aren't you angry about all of this, right?  
Sasuke: dobe, what are you talking about it?  
Naruto: it's that... well... then... I don't...  
Sasuke: (Pull him to himself and kiss him by side in the lips) I love you...  
Naruto blushes  
Sasuke: everything will be fine, because we are together...  
Naruto: yes... (Blushing)

Sasuke stands up and turns to see Naruto seriously

Naruto: (sitting in the bed) what happen? (Feels that tears are going down)  
Sasuke: Naruto… calm down, do you want tomorrow go after the hospital to see a compromise ring? (Blushing, he knees at the edge of the bed closed to Naruto)  
Naruto: (Began to cry) yes-ttebayo… I thought for a moment, that you doesn't want it or something else... (Sobs) because you stand so quickly...  
Sasuke: dobe… (Hugs him) I don't know how you can think about it when I just told you that everything will be alright while we are together. Then... (Blushing, he separates a bit) would you married me?  
Naruto hugs him firmly  
Sasuke: I'll take it as yes... (Blushing and smiling, stop the hug) careful dobe... you will hurt to the... kids (turns red as tomato)  
Naruto: (Also blushes) you are right… dattebayo...

They separated and lay down again, sleep and in the next day...

Sasuke: (waking up) Naruto, dobe wake up someone is knocking the door and is your house...  
Naruto: (dreaming) you open it, teme...  
Sasuke: (Sighs) I'll open it...

Sasuke goes to the door and open it

Sasuke: the dobe still sleeping, what happen?  
Sakura: don't tell me that you forget it... good thing I came early  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura: it's 9:30... Appointment in the hospital…  
Sasuke: hn…

Sasuke move to a side and let Sakura go inside, she went where Naruto is

Sakura: Naruto! WAKE UP NOW  
Naruto: (waking up) ah heh... what happen, Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: get dressed, Sasuke-kun went to the bathroom to dress, you two need to be in the hospital in haft hour...  
Naruto: oh (gets up) it's true

Naruto goes behind Sasuke to the bathroom to get dressed, after a while both of them get out ready to go...

Naruto: ah Sakura-chan, why you still here?  
Sakura: if you'll be bakka...  
Naruto: hey... only the teme call me that…  
Sasuke: she calls you bakka no dobe… dobe…  
Naruto: teme…  
Sakura: that leave it for later... they are waiting for us...

The three of them went to the hospital, there Sakura indicates them what they need to do as part of the control and explain them that they need to do it every month until they born, and because it will be a double birth, she and Tsunade will be present, Tsunade will take care of Naruto, because he is the jinchuriki and she had more experience. Sakura said that they not need to worry that she also is very prepared and will take care of Sasuke as any other patient. After Sakura indicated that everything's going great and they are free to go. Once they are outside.

Sasuke: see I told you that everything will be alright... (Blushing) now about what I told you yesterday...  
Naruto: (Kiss him) I already told you that yes-ttebayo

They hold hands and go to the jewellery of Konoha, there in the ring section they were looking all the models have incurred by until they find the best accommodates them. It was a classic one of silver colour, with a small gem, they ordered to sign it with the name of the other one and the words: "for ever". (In Naruto's ring says: "with Sasuke for ever" and in Sasuke's ring says: "with Naruto for ever").

Once they pay it and agree that they will return to pick it up later, decide that it will be better if they inform to Kakashi, about their compromise. In Kakashi's office.

Kakashi: I was just going to send look for you two, it gets empty the place that I mentioned yesterday before you went out...  
Naruto: (a bit nervous) I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei...  
Kakashi: well, doesn't matter... though I want to retire me to be honest... well, what's bring you here?  
Naruto: seriously, you want to retire?  
Kakashi: that we'll discuss later...  
Kakashi: (Thinking) I can't tell him yet that they have him as an option as my successor...  
Kakashi: and well?  
Sasuke: we just have engaged, we'll pick the rings up later... now what did you say about that place?  
Kakashi surprises for what he heard for a while and then he wise up  
Kakashi: well, congrats, my young apprentices (smile) I hope don't wait for long this time to say it to everyone else  
Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and by inertia touch their belly  
Kakashi: why not take a site and we managed the documents to your moving now...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: yes… thanks Kakashi-sensei  
Kakashi: well, as I was saying… there is a place in the front road of your actual locations  
Naruto: ?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Kakashi: let me explain you, your two houses are one next to other, but because of the doors position you can say that are one in front of the other, right?  
Naruto and Sasuke nods  
Kakashi: ok, this place is in front of the road, which mean that you need to cross the road and not arrived with a jump from one house to the other...  
Naruto: ahhh... I see…  
Kakashi: you will understand better, when you see it... now... (Looks after the corresponding documents) here, sign

Naruto grabs the documents, look forward to where sign and signs; while Sasuke read the document and then also sign next to Naruto.

Kakashi: alright, this is the key, it's the number 20 in the street (smile)  
Naruto: arigato Kakashi-sensei  
Kakashi: before you go, I also have the copies of the other document

Both blush, take the documents with the keys, stand up and goes to see the new house

Naruto: ahhhh so it was this what Kakashi-sensei means...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: let's look it inside before go to pick the rings up (smiling)  
Sasuke: let's go inside (gets close and kiss him)

Both go inside in what will be their new house, and explore all the rooms-gotten for having, decide which one will be for them and which one for the kids. While they keep their hands crossed. Once they finished exploring, they returned to the jewellery. There they reclaimed their rings, once they have it, Sasuke give and puts the ring to Naruto and he copies his actions and also puts the ring to Sasuke.

After have their correspondent rings, they kiss and decided that they need to heed to their old master and tell to everyone else. Then Naruto suggest assemble everyone that they know in from of the hospital then Sakura, will know also. Sasuke agree with him and surprises that finally Naruto got a great idea. Once everyone including Sakura are in from of the hospital.

Sakura: well, I don't want to sound ungrateful for consideration, but you know I only have a moment  
Lee: don't worry, Sakura-Chan that I know with the energy of the flame of youth that we have I know that for sure that you won't have any problem…  
Tenten: Lee… shut up  
Naruto: don't worry, Sakura-chan I don't think that we take for long, right, Sasuke? (Blushing while hugs by side Sasuke and stand in his left)  
Sasuke: hn… (Hugs him back)  
Naruto: well, I'll say it… (Blushing)  
Shikamaru: so troublesome…  
Kiba: What can be more difficult than admit that you two are together? Ah, Naruto?  
Hinata: Kiba-kun…  
Ino: bah… at least that you are getting married... (Looks at them mischievously)  
Choji: (Chewing chips) to me is not a problem…  
Shino: I believe that we are making them waste time, to not allow them to talk…  
Sasuke: …  
Naruto: that's not true… but well… (Nervous)  
Sasuke: (Sighs and take some air) Naruto-and-I-are-waiting-a-baby-and-engaged (Blush a bit, look to a side and with that show the engagement rings they have in their bandaged hands)  
Naruto: (Thinking and looking at Sasuke by side) Thanks, teme… I love you (Smile to himself)  
Lee: Great! Then the flame of youth, will pass to the next generation  
Tenten: that you shut up… Lee  
Sakura: so is true... you will married…  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… well, you see… (Look to the ring)  
Ino: billboard brow that you miss the first part…  
Sakura: Ino-pig…

They start to fight as usually

Shikamaru: I knew it, it's so troublesome… but well... congrats I guess  
Naruto: Thanks, Shikamaru  
Choji: (stop chewing) wait…. Congrats…?  
Naruto: Thanks… I guess  
Kiba: haha I don't believe it… but also said that you are waiting a baby… haha… I never thought that is possible  
Shino: I bet is because of the presence of Kurama inside of Naruto…  
Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and blush  
Hinata: ah… this… congratulations… Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun (Nervous)  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: Thanks Hinata-chan…

Sakura notices that it making late and stop fighting with Ino

Sakura: oh well, I was thinking that you will never get married, it's late now, I'll see you in the hospital in a month, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun (She says goodbye and leaves)  
Ino: wait… she knew it, right?  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… well… she was who gave us the news… (Blushing)  
Shikamaru: you really can be very troublesome… well I'm happy for you two, I guess… I also have to go…

Suddenly the tummies of Naruto and Sasuke roars

Naruto: (Blushing, turning to see to his fiance) Sasuke, I want to eat…  
Sasuke: (ignoring the rest) let me guess… tomatoes soup?  
Naruto: (Blushing and surprise a bit) how do you know?  
Sasuke: because I want to eat ramen…

Naruto chuckles and begin to pull Sasuke to their favourite restaurant and in this way they go

Sai: I read in a book once when someone is waiting a baby, normally the humours and appetite change  
Shikamaru: so troublesome  
Shikamaru: (Thinking) this will be interesting...  
Lee: and that's it…  
Kiba: bah, I don't care, I also need to go….  
Hinata: Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun… look like they forgot about us… (She said among murmurs)

Then the rest of the group disperse while Naruto and Sasuke begin to eat what had craving them letting to the owner of "Ichiraku Ramen" very surprising by the order from both. Once they finished they went to Sasuke's house.

Naruto: see teme, I told you that Sakura-chan did a great job…  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: well… this…  
Sasuke: dobe... speak once for ever…  
Naruto: I had thinking that…  
Sasuke: what? (Serious)  
Naruto: teme… don't be mad…  
Sasuke sighs  
Naruto: well now we have a new house so…  
Sasuke: I understand, well there is some boxes save since I move here…  
Naruto: yes-ttebayo

Sasuke smile and kiss him, Naruto makes longer the kiss and then between both of them look after the boxes and begin to pack what they can

Naruto: Sasuke… I believe that we should look for help…  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: you said it  
Sasuke: (sighs) without using chakra or over-exert this is useless…  
Naruto: I know… let's take a rest for a moment…  
Sasuke: let's go to your house… (Hug him and kiss in a side)  
Naruto: alright (Smiling)

They went to Naruto's house, being there they notice how many extra boxes more or less they will need and how many help it will need. Decide that faster it will be if they assemble everyone again in this way they will move faster than they have in mind and without affecting the pregnancy. With that in mind, in the next morning, they achieve to assemble again to everybody and some more happy than others help them without problems to move until they are completely accommodated. In one side, some of their friends were angry for not been inform before that they are moving; and in the other hand, they congratulate them for the acquisition.

Once they were completely installed, begin to organise what they will need to the arriving of their children. Months passed, controls indicates that everything goes alright. Kakashi in the other hand, announce his future retirement and it arrives the time that the next generation take care. The day of the births is arriving, everyone in the village or most of them understand how is possible that both of them are in that state and that they are not sick.

Arrives the long awaited day, Tsunade take care of Naruto and Sakura of Sasuke, they make a successful delivery operation where they give birth to one boy and one girl. The fathers/mothers were congratulate for their descendants. Now, only was left that Kakashi announce the new hokage officially, where all new complete feat was waiting.

The long awaited day for Naruto arrives, finally he will know as the hokage. Sasuke was behind, during the ceremony, taking care of their children, while he admires to the men that change his life, whom remands him what is feeling love and to love again. They were entered to a new era. The era of the new generation. And his "twins" were the first of this new generation. And the more youngers to assist to a wedding.

The End :D :D


End file.
